Es suficiente
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Capitulo único. Una pequeña escena en un invierno tras el fin de los años oscuros.


Es suficiente 

Había sido un día muy soleado pese a que estaban en pleno invierno. Durante un rato estuvo disfrutando con los demás en el exterior del castillo. La nieve nunca se ve más bonita que a pleno sol. Pero había muchas cosas por hacer en esa mañana, así que Minerva McGonagall volvió al castillo y tras recoger su correspondencia y avisos en la sala de profesores subió hasta su despacho. Apenas había empezado a trabajar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se trataba de su compañera la profesora Hooch, que impartía clases de vuelo en Hogwarts.

Perdona Minerva, pero vi que olvidaste esto en tu cajetín- dijo mostrándole una carta. Una carta en un sobre azul con letras en tinta violeta

Vaya. Gracias, no me di cuenta de que se quedara algo mas- dijo recogiéndola con un estudiado tono de indiferencia

¿Seguro? Es de él ¿verdad?- preguntó sentándose frente a su escritorio aunque no había sido invitada a ello

Minerva la miro un momento antes de responder. No le apetecía tener esa conversación.

Si te refieres a si es una carta de Vance. Si. Debe ser suya. Siempre usa ese papel.

Algún día deberías hablar con él- comentó

Ya lo hago. Le escribo cada mes- respondió volviendo la mirada a los papeles sobre su mesa

Una carta al mes cuando él te escribe al menos una por semana. Y no me refiero a eso. ¿No has pensado en volver con él? ¿Cuánto hace ya? ¿diez? ¿doce años?- insistió

Casi catorce. Mucho tiempo. No sé porque debería pensar en ello- dijo de nuevo sin querer mirarla directamente

Te daré una pista. Vance te escribe con frecuencia, te manda regalos en las fiestas y creo que también en un par de fechas muy concretas cada año. Además según tu misma me confesaste aun después de tanto tiempo te sigue diciendo que te echa de menos. ¿O acaso no es cierto?

Si, todo eso lo es- confirmó

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? Que yo sepa no es que lo odies. Estoy segura de que el director lo entendería- aseveró

En realidad es muy fácil, No vuelvo con él porque no me lo ha pedido- dijo con sencillez

¿Qué dices? Está mas que claro que el desea que os reconciliéis. Cualquiera puede verlo.

Quizás, pero no me lo ha pedido. Dar pasitos no es suficiente. Cuando algo se quiere de verdad debes atreverte a dar el paso- explicó seria

Eres una mujer muy exigente, ¿lo sabías?- desistió Madam Hooch

Eso me temo. No obstante no es algo que pueda o quiera cambiar- dijo esta vez con una ligera y triste sonrisa

Está bien. Es tu vida. Tan solo necesitaba decírtelo porque pienso que es un error. Si tan segura estas de ello...- expuso encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba del asiente

Lo estoy. Y gracias de todos modos- dijo con sinceridad

Adiós- dijo antes de salir del despacho

Adiós- respondió a su despedida

Pese a la tranquilidad con la que había tratado el tema con su amiga durante aquella conversación, lo cierto es que sus palabras habían removido en ella demasiados recuerdos. Revivió momentos de alegría, inquietud, dolor, decepción y frustración que no eran fáciles de olvidar. Por mucho que eso le hubiera gustado. Finalmente desistió de terminar su trabajo al ver que no era capaz de concentrarse. Necesitaba aire, cuando mas frío mejor. Le hacía falta que una ráfaga de viento helado alejará todo aquello de su mente.

Cogiendo su grueso y cálido chal de lana escocesa dejó su oficina para bajar de nuevo hasta los jardines del castillo. La blanca pureza de la nieve le ayudó a olvidar algunos de los recuerdos que la atormentaban. No todos. Escuchó el sonido de pasos que se hundían en la nieve que le hizo fijarse en la dirección que llevaba a la salida de Hogwarts. Severus Snape se acercaba silencioso y taciturno al castillo. Tenía pequeños restos de nieve, quizás caída de las ramas de algún árbol, sobre su túnica negra.

Por su cara parecía que él también había necesitado dar un largo paseo para ordenar ideas y pensar. Si había alguien que necesitara mas que nadie un día soleado era sin ninguna duda él. De estudiante ya había sido un chico sombrío y triste, pero al crecer se había vuelto aun mas oscuro, áspero y huraño. Cosa desgraciadamente bastante común en muchos de los que habían tenido que vivir, no, que sobrevivir a los años recientes. Aunque su caso era especial. Si era cierto todo lo que había oído hablar en aquellos meses transcurridos desde que se había unido al profesorado como maestro de pociones.

Debió mirarle con demasiada fijeza mientras lo pensaba, pues Severus Snape se percató de ello y parecía molesto e incomodo. Con gesto disgustado se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y le increpó de forma poco amistosa.

¿Qué? ¿Quiere algo de mi profesora?- preguntó

Perdón, yo no pretendía...

¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira? ¿De cómo me miran todos? Si quiere saber algo pregúnteme de una vez y si no déjeme en paz- sentenció

Breve, escueto y directo. Sin ningún tipo de tacto. Pero cargado de razón. La vida se simplificaría mucho si tan solo la gente se atreviera a preguntar lo que desea saber. Fuera como fuera Minerva no podía preguntarle lo que quería saber de verdad. Si era cierto lo que se suponía, y su instinto le decía que si, era algo demasiado delicado y complicado como para pedir confirmación. En su lugar surgió otra pregunta cuya respuesta también necesitaba saber.

Es cierto. Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Si tan poco pareces disfrutar estando aquí, si tan insufribles te parecemos todos. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué aceptaste la proposición de Albus de unirte al profesorado?

Minerva vio en su rostro como aquella pregunta le había cogido claramente por sorpresa. Aun así no tardo en responder. De forma seca y concisa. Como era él.

Porque él me lo pidió. ¿No es suficiente?- añadió desafiante a la respuesta

Aquellas palabras hizo aflorar una inesperada y franca sonrisa en el rostro de Minerva

Si, si lo es. Es suficiente. Mas que suficiente

Tras lo cual y después de una educada despedida que no fue correspondida se decidió a regresar al castillo, donde aun le esperaba trabajo por hacer en su oficina. Todo estaba donde debía estar y no había lugar para lamentaciones.

Ni que decir tiene que ni los personajes son míos ni que nada de lo puesto aquí que no sale en los libros tiene posibilidad alguna de que haya o pueda haber ocurrido. Solo aprovecho el vacío enorme que Jo nos ha dejado en la vida de muchos de sus personaje. Jala que algún día lo llene

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a quien me han dejado reviews en otros de mis fics de un solo capitulo (y a los que no les iba a poder agradecérselo en un capitulo siguiente) Es muy confortante ver como tu historia ha gustado y alguien se ha tomado la molestia y el tiempo de decirlo :)

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
